Strength in Shoyu
by fictitiousmemories
Summary: "What's that smell?" He wandered up to the shop, pushing aside the flags as he entered. Bar stools stood a foot taller than him, but no competing customers were fighting him for a seat. Naruto clambered on the stool, his head barely peeking above the bar.


Naruto sat at the foot of his bed, his feet dangling on the edge. His heels kicked back and forth, creating soft thuds against the mattress. Mint walls faded evergreen, scrawling evening shadows on the furniture and walls. The five year old held a tiny brass key and brightly colored pouch in each hand, his blue eyes fixed on the two items. The old Hokage had handed him each before departing.

The boy guessed that he wouldn't be back until the next month. The old man visited each month at the orphanage, and Naruto knew he was only checking to see if he was still alive. But after too many skirmishes with the other orphans, tagging murals on the cafeteria walls, and late nights sneaking out to the Hokage monument, Naruto was no longer to be cared for by the Konoha Home for Children.

He tucked the key into his pocket before pulling the pouch's strings open. Some coins glistened in the bag, enough to supply him for the month, he supposed. He half-listened to the Third as he pointed out the stocked pantry and refrigerator.

But Naruto was _five_. How would he even know how to begin to cook?

His stomach uttered a growl, his tiny hand grabbing at it immediately. Uh oh. Naruto stood and scurried to the kitchen, staring up at the towering oak cabinets. His stomach rumbled again, his blond brows scowling.

Naruto glanced out the window. He didn't have a curfew anymore, he thought, as the sun began to set behind the Hokage monument mountainside. He stuffed the pouch into his shorts before racing out of the apartment.

Naruto wandered the streets, his head bent down as he dodged bodies shoving through Konoha's merchant booths. It was busy for a Sunday evening as citizens continued their evenings under the glow of streetlights and colorful lanterns. Naruto peered from booth to booth, stretching on his tip-toes and craning his neck to peer at streetfare barbecue and dumplings. He reached into his pocket for his pouch when a rod slapped in front of him. He squeaked, jumping back.

"We don't serve your kind here, brat," the merchant hissed, prodding the child with the rod. "Go somewhere else."

Naruto flushed. "Oh yeah? You'll wish you had given me some dumplings when I'm Hokage one day, ya know!" he yelled, stomping his feet. "I don't want your stinkin' dumplings anyway."

Naruto shoved his way out of the line, the shoppers filling his spot immediately. He raced down the bazaar line, fighting tears until he was knocked onto his back.

Naruto stumbled, rolling into an elderly man and knocking them both to the ground.

"Watch it, brat!" the old man hissed, whacking him with his cane. Naruto growled, his tiny knuckles massaging the growing knot between his blond locks.

"Whatever, geezer," he groaned, standing up. He shuffled onto another street, his hand clutched over his knot. He spotted a small building with flags draped at the entrance. He squinted his eyes at the sign above, deciphering the characters.

"Ichiraku...Ramen…" he mumbled. Naruto seemed goofy and slow to the senseis at the Academy, but he was smarter than he ever let on. Because he had to fend for himself, he learned to read by age 3. Kids disliked him for being smart, so he played dumb in hopes to fit in. Either way, he was disliked.

"What's that smell?" He wandered up to the shop, pushing aside the flags as he entered. Bar stools stood a foot taller than him, but no competing customers were fighting him for a seat. Naruto clambered on the stool, his head barely peeking above the bar.

"Welcome to Ichiraku Ramen, home of the steamiest ramen bowl in all of Konoha! How can I help you?" a loud voice boomed. Naruto jumped at the sound, surprised by its warmth and timbre.

"Ramen? What's ramen?" he called, his voice squeaking as he stretched to see above the counter.

"Who said that?" the voice boomed. Naruto watched as large hands reached over the counter, trying to peer to see him. His blue eyes met dark as the man chuckled.

"Why, hello there! My name is Teuchi and I'm the owner of Ichiraku Ramen. What is your name?" he asked. Naruto hesitated only for a moment, uncertain of this man's friendliness.

"My name is Uzamaki Naruto! I'm going to be Hokage, believe it!" he crowed. Teuchi chuckled, turning away from him briefly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Naruto," he said, returning and handing Naruto a pillow. "Sit on this, you'll be able to see better."

Naruto stared at the pillow before slipping it beneath him. He was elevated an extra couple of inches, now able to view the menu.

Teuchi reached for a blue ceramic bowl, throwing a variety of noodles and vegetables in the broth.

"Why do you want to be Hokage, Naruto?" he asked. Naruto straightened up his seat, raising his hand in salute in alignment with his green goggles.

"I want everybody in Konoha to acknowledge me! I'll be strong, powerful, handsome, and wise," he said. Teuchi chuckled, shaking his head.

"Oh yes, they'll acknowledge you one day, for sure," he said. "Right now, I'll acknowledge your appetite."

Naruto returned to skimming the menu. Pork, chicken, beef, egg, noodles, endless sauces...That strong aroma of fresh herbs and meats was tantalizing. "Oh, it all looks so good," he moaned, spotting the pots full of steaming food. "What should I get, Teuchi?"

"Let's start you with some chicken and egg, Naruto," he mused, ladeling the shoyu into the bowl. He retrieved a set of chopsticks from below the counter and handed the boy the bowl and utensils. "Eat up."

Naruto lifted the chopsticks and hesitantly dipped them into the bowl. He shoved a small pile of noodles, raising them to his lips and slurping. His eyes widened with excitement, the broth sloshing as he quickened his pace.

"This… This is DELICIOUS," Naruto gasped between bites. His faced disappeared as he raised the bowl, slurping the broth. Teuchi chuckled, slipping a napkin to the child's hand.

"The first bowl of ramen for a new Ichiraku customer is always free," he said. "So eat up."

Naruto glanced up at him after finishing the bowl, his eyebrows narrowed.

"Thank you, Teuchi," he said. "You're a real friend for helping me get dinner. But why are you being so nice to me?"

Teuchi frowned. He knew that the child was hated by most in the village. Konoha resented the bearer of the Nine Tailed Fox spirit and the destruction of only years ago. But the bruises blackened on Naruto's face, Teuchi thought, were the real monstrosity. He thought of his daughter at home and shuddered. Teuchi would roll in his grave if his Ayame suffered after his death.

Naruto's parents, for how great they were, would never approved of the abuse of this village inflicted on their son. But suffering bred strength, and this boy would one day be the strongest of Konoha ninja.

Naruto only needed to be acknowledged.

"Sometimes we all need a bowl of ramen and a friend," Teuchi said. "You can always find that here."

Naruto glanced at the bowl at then up at the chef. The food was amazing and this man actually _liked _him. Teuchi _acknowledged_ him.

"Thank you," he said, beaming up at the chef. "I really like this place! I'll definitely be back. After all, I need the strength and full belly if I'm going to be a ninja, ya know. Thanks, Teuchi-san!"

He jumped down off the stool and raced out of the shop. Teuchi smiled, wiping his hands on a rag. Yes, he had a loyal customer now. One that would one day change their world.


End file.
